Aftermath
by MysteriousOwl
Summary: (after Tales of Xillia 2 normal ending) After Elle disappeared from time, Ludger is now the new boss of the clanspia Inc. everything was fine till he met his new assistant, who looks like Elle and falls in love with her. Till Origin comes back for the watch of time,which the assistant posses. Will he protect her and save humankind from being frozen in time? Will she see his love?
1. Proludge

**Aftermath**

**(Ludger's POV)**

So... This is my new job. Seems a little too much but, it's fine. It still bothers me what Elle said... Before she disappeared from time. She said "We'll meet again" I don't know what she means by that, maybe she meant well we were in alternate timeline so... That would mean that Elle could be here... Anywhere. As I walked in the building, people started bowing before me. Of course, I was the new boss of the Clanspia Inc. due to the former boss having a "incident". Then, Val my new co-worker appeared "Ah, I see your here. Now let me explain things to you...". All I heard was "blah, blah, blah, blah, and... Your assistant Elle is in your office." WAIT... Elle in my office?! Suddenly, I rushed towards my office bumping into a guy... Worth it. As soon I was in front of my office door... A very big, golden door. As soon as I open it, I saw a girl probably my age... Not just any girl, a girl who looks like a friend... Elle. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a blue butterfly pendant on it, a gray skirt, she had the same hair color as Elle only with a long strand of hair.

"Oh, hello there sir. My name is Ralle, your new assistant" said the girl named Ralle.

When I saw her I immediately started crying. "What's wrong sir?! Is it something I said?"

"No, everything is perfect." I said calmly, looking at her. I walked to my new... Desk. It seemed pretty comfy enough... I still cannot believe Elle is here but, something about her wasn't right. She had a different eye color that match her skirt and I had a feeling towards her, what was it again... affection? Nah, probably not it. All of a sudden I heard a phone call, (sarcastic) _way to liven up the mood!_

"Hello? uh-huh... Really?... What?! Let me get this straight, the entire batch of papers got dipped in soy sauce?" I said but, really? Soy sauce? Since when did soy sauce became our enemy?

"Elle..."

"Ralle"

"Sorry, look there was this incident strangely includes soy sauce... Anyway I have to tak-" I was suddenly interrupted by Elle or Ralle

"No sir, as your assistant I'm suppose to help you that includes work. Now I will do the... Soy sauce problem." said Ralle

Before she left I told her "Wait" she stopped and looked at me "You don't need to call me 'sir' all the time. You should call me by my name. My name is Ludger." She smiled at me. "Also, one more thing it might be weird but... Which person do you want locate?"

"I'm guessing... Jude." she said. I was surprised "Jude? Why would you want to track down Jude?"

She froze and started walking backwards to the door, saying "YOU did not see me here" And out the door she goes

I pressed a button and called Jude "Jude..." he looked around to see if she was still here "Yeah, it's me. You just had a person wanting to track you down..." the door suddenly opened "She's coming back. Bye"

Ralle said to him "Turns out were out of extra batches of paper. So, I'm going to have to get some mo-" she was interrupted by Ludger "No.." She starred at him "I mean... Um.. I'll go with you.." I blushed "I mean.. If you.. Like to"

"Sure, I would love to" she replied with a smile

I blushed more red "O-Ok but, I'm going to change my clothes."

Then, she left again, alone in my office. I went to get my stuff out that I need. Then, when I opened one of the drawers I saw a sliver watch with gears all over the front I opened it and it was still working. I wonder if the former boss had it... **(LIGHTBLUB MOMENT!) **Maybe I could give this to Ralle as a gift for being my assistant or friend or maybe even...**(blush moment)**

**(The train station)**

**(Ralle's POV)**

Seems like time has gone faster than usually. Sir or Ludger looked kind of... Dashing. It's not what you think though! Actually this my first time with going with someone. Usually I tend to go alone without any company but, this felt... Pretty good like someone's keeping me safe. I guess it was pretty cool with the huge trains. It was like a moving luxury hotel that has wheels. We got our ticket to our train but, somebody hold the line. I whispered to Ludger "_I got a idea, just follow my lead_" I walked up to the guard who right next to the guy "Um, excuse me sir. I'd like to report the man next to you-"

"For what?" asked the guard

I came up with a lie... And not a very good one "He did something dreadful to my husband-"

"WHAT?!" yelped Ludger

"_Just go with it_" I whispered to Ludger

The guard took the bait and took the guy away... Perfect! So, by doing that the rest of the people went inside the train and the horn rang. "Ludger, we have to hurry!" I said to Ludger, who was still open mouth shock. I quickly grabbed his arm and we went inside the train. We got to our seats and the train started moving. I looked at Ludger, he had a yellow-orange tie, a blue shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, nice color of sliver and black for his hair, and had nice blue eyes. I noticed that he was holding something.

"Um, hey Ralle.. Um... I... Kind of want to give you something" he said, he started to bring out his hand... Opening his hand revealing... A sliver watch!

"Oh! Why thank you Ludger!" I said suddenly, he was leaning towards me I yelped quietly he wasn't going to... He put his arms around my neck he's putting the chain of the watch around my neck. He felt kinda of strong when he put his arms around me. Then, the weirdest thing happened after Ludger put the watch around my neck yellow gears started encircling me and they started shrinking around me til they became really small and glowed around me. Like that it disappeared. Everyone seemed to not noticed it, even Ludger. "Are you ok Ralle?" asked Ludger

I snapped back to reality "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ok"

Suddenly, a pitch sound came by. It hurts my ears just by listening to it after that happened, the entire passengers' eyes looked blank and fell like they fainted but, their eyes were still opened. I looked at her left and... OH NO! It got Ludger too! I caught Ludger just in time and placed him on the floor.

"Ludger! LUDGER!" I yelled, it didn't do anything. I had to come up with something! I just hoped he was not... Dead. I tried to put my hands to his chest and pushed with really hard force, that didn't do anything too. I checked him if anything cause him to be like this, I heard ticking. I followed the sound and it revealed a gold watch. I opened it, it was still ticking on the other side showed two pictures Ludger with a blond guy with glasses, what looks like a lab coat, had really light blue eyes and had a scar on one of his eyebrow. The other picture showed Ludger with a small cute girl she had a black hat with a blue butterfly symbol, had the same blue eyes as Ludger, a green shirt and skirt with leggings under her skirt and had the exact same gold watch as Ludger. "_He couldn't be a... FATHER?!_" I thought. I put it around his neck and nothing happened (sarcastic) _Of course. _It left me with no choice... I had to do the urgent mouth to mouth experience, it means I have to give him some of my air (shivers) Ok I can do this, I've been through a lot. I'm in front of his face... Ok whenever this happens someone always does for me. I am leaning towards his face, it seems so fast.


	2. The Exodus' attack

** Aftermath**

**(Ralle's POV)**

Wow... First time I did this. Seems like time stopped for me. **(blush moment)** Hey! I had no choice! Alright back to my story. I was leaning towards Ludger's face, his eyes blank. The same with the other passengers. I continued leaning towards his face, blushing. I finally press my lips to his, breathing on him. Honestly I got to tell you it felt like heaven. I breathed in and out in him. What I didn't noticed is that there was a bright yellow light.

"... Uh... Mm..." that's what I heard.

* * *

**(Ludger's POV)**

It wasn't that dark right? I don't know where I am! I need to wake up! I don't know if the train will be attacked again... While I'm sleeping! Suddenly, I see a light... Uh oh. I MUST NOT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! I heard a lot of those, it is a sign of death! It looked so calming... I went towards it and boy, did I regret that.

I woke up with a shadow figure above me. I slowly open my eyes, looking above me that revealed Ralle right on top of me! I looked down my face and she was kissing me!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Well, what did you expect?! I would just go back kissing her?! **(DING!) (blush moment) **... F-Forget I'd ever said that!

* * *

**(15 minutes later...)**

"For the last time, it wasn't a kiss." said Ralle

"Well, it felt like one."

Ralle looked at me with an annoyed expression. I looked at the train passengers... Wait, when did they looked like this?!

"Um... Ralle?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Why is there people lying down?"

She scanned the room with the passengers "I have no idea. By the time I heard a high pitch sound, they were like this." she explained

All of a sudden, a bandit jumped out of nowhere and she was aiming at Ralle! I pushed Ralle aside for her protection. I pulled out my weapons, my twin swords.

* * *

**(After the fight)**

I gasped for breath, looking at Ralle to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Hey" I said to her "Are you ok?"

She looked at me for a second then turned her head as she pout "I'm fine"

"Ludger?! What are you doing here?"

I knew that voice from anywhere, it was professor Mathis or Jude

"Same thing about you!" I said

"Hey! My question first"

I rolled my eyes "I was going to get a new batch of papers since the current ones got dipped in soy sauce"

Jude gave me a look of confusion "Soy sauce?" he said "Anyway, who's the pretty lady you have besides you? Your girlfriend or something?"

I blushed "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled. I looked at her, she might be a little startled by the "girlfriend" thing when she had a look of confusion "I mean.. Um... She is my assistant"

Jude looked at me "Wow, I wish I had a pretty assistant like yours" he said

"I'm not pretty" Ralle replied as she was blushing, covering her face

The train suddenly kept moving. Why was the train still moving with all these passengers like this?

"What is going on?" Ralle said "We're moving?!"

"Seems like the hijackers known as the Exodus has wanted to crash this train into your company... Again" said Jude

"B-But, that's not good!" said Ralle

I slammed his face in his hand in anger '_I just wanted a new batch of papers and this happens' _He thought

It left me with no choice "We have to stop the train" I said

Ralle all of a sudden jumped on me "You can?!" she said

Ralle realized what she was doing. She got off me, blushing "I mean... Um.. You can stop the train?"

My face started heating up "I-I'll try"

"I'm coming with you" said Jude

"I think I know where the brakes are and hopefully they work now" he said

Man.. Should I bring this guy again? But, he is good at fighting

"I-I'm coming too"

It was Ralle. I didn't think it was safe for a girl who don't seem to fight "Um, Ralle I don't think it's safe for you to be around the train when the Exodus are around. Do you know how dangerous they are? I said

Ralle frowned "OK! That's a little insulting! Just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I'm not helpless! I know you'll need help with the brakes" she said

I got to hand it to her, she is kinda of acting brave

"Ok" said Jude "But, what happens when we see a Exodus?"

Ralle ran behind a seat and crouched. She popped her head from the seat and said "I'm good at hiding"

* * *

**(20 minutes leater...)**

We had almost made our way to the front of the train, where the brakes are. Defeating some Exodus. We were in front of a large door, where I met an unexpected someone. She had short black hair with grey at the middle of her hair, she wore a pink shirt with long sleeves, with a big bow,with her pants also pink, and she wore a pink hat with a pin that looks like a light purple creature. I knew her... Sadly.

"NOVA?!" I yelled

"LUDGER?!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Work" she said like it was obvious

"I'm so those Exodus will sure to attack an innocent girl" she suddenly gave a evil smile to us... Uh oh. "But, not with me!"

"So... Um, you aren't Ludger's girlfriend at any chance?.. Right?" Ralle said with a hint of confusion and depression... Wait, what?

"Girlfriend?!" Nova exclaimed "First of all, I am not his girlfriend! And second of all, I wouldn't date him if I had it to on my life!" Okay, I'm sorry she's starting to get really offensive to me

"The only person I would date is..." she stopped when she was about to say his name. Gazing away from us with depression. I knew him and he's dead, I guess she's still thinking about him

"But, never mind that! I got our self a plan! she said proudly, I hope it's a good one "All we need to do is-" she was interrupted by a Exodus popping out of nowhere! He raised his gun on one of us

"DIE TRAITORS!"

He was aiming his gun at Ralle! So, I quickly ran in front of her when she was shielding herself with her arms. I pulled out my swords just in time for the guy to fire his guns at Ralle. I keep reflecting them but, the force was so strong that it made me drop my weapons. I quickly dodge his attacks but, thanks to my clumsy skills I fell. Right on top on Ralle. **(sarcastic)** Great! When I fell on top of Ralle, I put my arms down around her to keep me from falling on top of her. It was a close one. But, it didn't keep some from touching each other. I noticed that our watches were touching each other, my watch on top of her's. After I noticed it, they were glowing yellow. **(Deja vu moment) **I swear I saw this before.

"Spirit artes?! You stupid freaks of Elenpios!" the Exodus said

I had no idea what's happening. Then, a bright light appeared forcing me to shut my eyes. After the light disappeared, I opened my eyes to reveal that Ralle looked different. Her clothes had changed. Instead, she was wearing black rock-like armor, her skirt had turned a little black, her legs hadn't change **(blush moment) **not that it would mean anything! And finally, she had two yellow lines on her face. From the looks of it, she had been shocked by her appearance. So did I.

She was in Kresnik form.

The others gasped with Ralle's appearance. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared again. In resulting us to teleport to somewhere.


End file.
